1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterproofing and ruggedizing portable computers using a sealant placed between separate parts of the portable computer housing when the parts are in a closed position, flexible port sealing units, a detachable handle attached in strategic positions, and a strap attached such that the portable computer swings away from the person carrying it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers typically are full function personal computers intended for easy transport from one work location to another. A portable computer typically contains a screen, a keyboard, a pointing device such as an internal or external mouse, a battery pack and/or a power cord, and ports through which differing peripheral devices, such as a printer, a CD-ROM, external drives, external monitors, modems, power outlets, phone line jacks, and the like, can be interfaced. Typically, in portable computers, the display screen is placed in a top unit which is connected to a bottom unit housing the keyboard, pointing device such as a mouse, and other devices. When the portable computer is in use, the top cover is typically opened away from the bottom portion. The top cover may be detachable or remains attached to the bottom portion through one end of the top cover. By opening the top cover, the user can typically place the screen in an appropriate viewing position, and input information into the portable computer using the keyboard and the pointing device (mouse). To make the portable computer ready for transport, the top cover is typically closed to connect with the bottom portion, the portable computer power cord is unplugged from the power source, and the peripheral devices are uncoupled from the external ports.
One problem that exists in the prior art is that the interface between the closed top cover and the bottom portion is not waterproof. Another problem in the related art is if the top cover is accidentally removed during transport, the keyboard is then exposed to the elements. A further problem in the related art is that the ports are typically not waterproof. In addition, in the related art, the underside of the bottom portion either sits flush against, or contacts by contact points at each of the corners of the bottom part, a resting surface such as a desk or table top. A further problem of the related art is that the carrying handles attached to the portable computers are typically not made for gripping by a user wearing heavy gloves. Typically, in the related art, safe transport of a portable computer means placing the portable in a separate carrying bag with a shoulder strap.